vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
|-|Original Series= |-|Advanced Generation= |-|Diamond/Pearl= |-|Best Wishes= |-|X/Y= |-|Sun/Moon= |-|Generation VIII= Summary Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime. He is also the main character of various manga based on the anime, including The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash & Pikachu, and Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. He shares his Japanese name with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-A Name: Ash Ketchum, Satoshi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon Age: 10 Classification: Human, Pokémon Trainer, Alola League Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Extensive knowledge on Pokémon, Resistance to electricity (has survived being electrocuted numerous times) and freezing (survived in a temperature so cold that his tear froze before it hit the ground), Can Dynamax his Pokémon | Varies with the Pokémon Attack Potency: Wall level (Ran with and tossed a log much larger than himself several meters with ease. Took down steel bars with a tackle) | Large Mountain level (Defeated Gary, Paul and went toe-to-toe against Alain. Towards the end of Advanced Generation, he was able to enter in the Battle Frontier and compete against the Frontier Brains) Speed: Superhuman (Ran so fast that his speed let him walk up walls) | At least Relativistic+ (Kept up with Gary's and Alain's teams) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 '''(Lifted a Cosmoem, which weighs 999.9 kg, in both hands without any visible effort) | At least '''Class G (His Snorlax was able to defeat a Machamp) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Jumped hundreds of feet in the air, climbed up a tree and then used it to impulse himself and make a big jump) | Large Mountain Class (His Snorlax one-shotted Gary's Nidoqueen with Ice Punch and his Charizard traded blows with Gary's Blastoise. Traded blows with Paul's and Alain's teams) Durability: Building level (Has survived giant explosions and lightning bolts head on. Withstood an Aura Sphere from Riolu which could bring down metal doors) | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very high (Sprinted from daylight to sunset without stopping and didn't show any signs of exhaustion afterwards) | Very high for his Pokémon (In several occasions, Ash team managed to keep fighting and even win battles despite the fatigue and collateral damage) Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range normally, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: His Pokémon, and Pokeballs. * Notable Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Greninja, Lycanroc, etc. Intelligence: Varies. He is usually Above Average but in other situations, he has shown to be a gifted Trainer capable of winning Pokemon Leagues. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Feats: * Picks up and throws a log without much problem. * Doesn’t fall off from a speedboat that is going at full speed. * Takes down steel bars with a tackle. * Changes the direction of a truck by pulling it. * Runs so fast he doesn’t fall off from a wall. * Climbs a tree and jumps from it. * Jumps hundreds of feet in the air. * Takes an incredibly big fall. * Takes an Aura Sphere from Riolu. * Survives a mecha exploding and being covered in rubble. Note: Respect thread Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (End of a Journey) Others Notable Victories: Shrek (DreamWorks) Shrek's profile (Ash had no Pokémon) Indominus Rex (Jurassic Park) Indominus Rex's profile (Ash was by himself) Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) Rachnera’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Ash was by himself) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Fights: Red (Pokemon Adventures) Red's profile (Both had no pokemon and speed was equalized) Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Stone Walls Category:Sealing Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users